Operation: Relocation
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Numbuh Three of the Kids Next Door in Sector V is aboarding an important mission. Her family moving to Japan and leaving behind the Kids Next Door she once knew. While there, she runs into two interesting twins who she does not recognize and take her under their wing. However, much to heartbroken Numbuh Four, Kuki starts bonding with the boy twin more than the girl twin.


**A/N: My first submission for a Codename: Kids Next Door fan fic. I have loved this series since I was about seven years old and had been a fan well after I turned 13. I remember how I wanted to be a Kids Next Door operative myself, but my wishes hadn't been granted. Well, maybe they have and I was decommissioned five years ago. We'll never know. I only own OC's used in this story, everyone else belongs to Mr. Warburton. Read &amp; Review. **

* * *

The youngest member of the Sanban family was in her bedroom with a stack of blank white paper with an endless rainbow of crayons. Mushi was just drawing away her time when not spent in school or having dinner with her family, or even having a tea party with her older sister and Rainbow Monkeys.

"Mushi!" the sharp tongue of her elder, ditzy, childish sister called. "MUSHI!" Kuki slammed open the door and stormed to her little sister. "Mushi, I know you took my Posh Party Rainbow Monkey! You were the one who killed it after all when we were at Numbuh Two's house for dinner!"

"I didn't take your dumb old Rainbow Monkey, I've been in here coloring all day!" Mushi hissed, standing on her baby feet.

"You did so take it, I know you did!"

"I did not, you probably left it at your Kids Next Doofus tree house!"

Mushi and Kuki growled at each other.

"Kuki and Mushi Sanban, get down here this instant!" the voice of the only male of the house, Kani, the man called. His voice only had authority being the father of the girls who has to sometimes feel the pain of a single parent due to his wife's endless business hours in accounting.

* * *

The two sisters looked surprised and a little worried. They hadn't heard their father's voice stressed so harshly in a while. They then ceased their argument and went downstairs. They were a little nervous to see their mother on the other couch with a strict look on her face. Kuki and Mushi sat on the couch across from their parents.

"As you both know, I have a demanding job from Mr. Boss," Genki started the conversation, her voice cold as ice like always. "Well... Turns out, I couldn't handle it as well as I thought I could. I got a new job offer."

"Wow, Mom, that's great!" Kuki sounded happy.

"DON'T INTERRUPT YOUR MOTHER!" Kani hissed at his elder child.

"Relax, Kani," Genki glanced at her husband. "Anyway... The new job is in a new place we're _all _familiar with: Japan."

"Like where Sobo lives?" Mushi asked, a little happy, thinking of her and Kuki's grandmother.

"Yes, anyway, I'm afraid that the new job placement also has us leaving the country. Say goodbye to all of your friends, we're moving back to Japan."

Kuki's eyes widened. "B-B-But, Mom! What about my friends?"

"You'll make _other _friends, dear... Besides, you didn't think you'd keep your friends you have now forever, did you?"

Mushi had an evil smile and glanced at her older sister.

"How long until we're going?" Kuki asked.

"Next Saturday, call up your friends..." Genki patted her daughter's sleeved hand.

* * *

Kuki felt like her heart was sinking through her chest. She hopped up from the family couch and went to the phone. She made a quick call to Sector V. Sure, there was a Japanese sector of Kids Next Door as well, but Sector V was like a family to her. She was their third member, not the most important, but also not the least important. She faced stinging tears as she contacted the leader, he would always be the very important one to tell about this.

"What is it, Numbuh Three?" the cranky, exhausted voice came from the other line. "Don't you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm sorry, Numbuh One..." Kuki sniffled and wiped her eyes with her long sweater sleeve. "But... My family is moving."


End file.
